


Wild Hearts

by devil_jin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bond, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, Omega Verse, Rough Kissing, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_jin/pseuds/devil_jin
Summary: Takes place after Grimmjow and Ichigo have bonded. I imagine it happened when their usual fight progressed to something else, possibly due to one/both of them being affected by each other’s pheromones. This studies their current relationship and how the bond affects it.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 55
Kudos: 86





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would end up writing omegaverse at some point in my life :D I just had to give it a shot. And this beautiful pairing seemed perfect for the occasion.
> 
> I really need some opinions about what their roles should be. I'm stuck with this.

Even after their bonding, Grimmjow doesn’t return to him much.

Ichigo tells himself that he isn’t bothered by this. He has always known the nature of the blue-haired arrancar. A wild thing, wired to roam free and fight to the death.

While Ichigo tries to settle into his newfound ordinary life, Grimmjow seems to prefer sticking to his old ways, letting off steam in Hueco Mundo.

When Grimmjow shows up, it’s usually for a fight. He catches Ichigo at Urahara’s shop or they sometimes head there together and proceed to destroy half of the training bunker. At times like these, Grimmjow carries himself steadily, with his scent carefully muted, determined not to display any reaction he might have towards Ichigo. Besides the sheer adrenaline and excitement of their fights, there’s not much that Ichigo can smell on him. 

If it’s not a fight, they barely talk. Grimmjow makes a habit of stepping out of the garganta and looking around, usually in Ichigo’s room, in the middle of the goddamn night. Ichigo stares for a moment, a bit dazed, then asks a couple questions. Grimmjow grunts or throws back a few clipped answers. After a tense moment of silence, the air hanging heavy with the tension between them, Grimmjow leaves.

Grimmjow makes it look like nothing has changed. And if it bothers Ichigo, he can’t really tell.

Ichigo can at least tell that he himself has definitely changed. He notices himself involuntarily softening whenever he’s around Grimmjow. He tries not to let it bleed into their fights, but Ichigo can tell that his own scent gets softer, as if inviting Grimmjow for something tender after their usual brutal work-out. 

It’s not like he expects something like that from Grimmjow. He knows that he has no right to even want Grimmjow to change how he handles their relationship. Sure, he could ask. But Ichigo thinks that he knows the answer pretty well. Their bonding wasn’t something well thought-out. It was almost subconscious, inevitable. The way they came together was nowhere near standard or planned. Ichigo couldn’t expect a standard relationship. Not from an arrancar, especially not from Grimmjow.

Ichigo already felt guilty sometimes. Without even asking for anything. The bond between them periodically reminded him of the invisible chain that bound them together now. It didn’t feel wrong to Ichigo. It was a connection, secure and strong, despite their lack of proper communication or a more traditional relationship. But to Grimmjow… Ichigo didn’t like to think about it. He felt bad for tying Grimmjow down, in a sense. As little as their bond actually affected their lives, Ichigo sometimes wondered if Grimmjow would prefer it to have never happened at all.

\- - - 

As time passes, they settle into a routine all over again. Even with the addition of their strange, still new bond, the energy between them remains the same.

When their swords clash in a fight, when they’re in the middle of their battles, they are downright _hungry_ for each other. The breath-taking power behind their hits is reserved only for one another. Even though it’s rough, even though it’s pure violence, there’s also a sense of security in their never-ending battles. Now that the aim is not to critically injure and kill, the buzzing feeling of their reiatsu in the atmosphere is laced with something light and refreshing. It’s a special kind of fighting. A well-coordinated dance that gives both of them exactly the thrill they crave.

And during these fights, Ichigo gets the only chance to properly connect with Grimmjow. Even if it’s for the tiny moments when their swords lock in a struggle of power and their faces are suddenly inches apart, fervent gazes pinned on each other. Only in these moments can Ichigo sense a _spike_ of something else in Grimmjow’s scent, in his reiatsu. Ichigo still can’t put it into words but it’s certainly different from Grimmjow’s usual aloof attitude. There’s a hint of… exhilaration, of feral thirst and craving… Hit by the brunt of the intense emotions that are projecting themselves through those moments, Ichigo can’t let himself ignore it. His own scent flares with _longing_ , with a warmth he can’t hold back no matter how hard he tries, and Grimmjow’s eyes widen. The arrancar breaks out in a snarl, doubling on his efforts to knock Ichigo’s zanpakuto out of his hands, and the fight continues with even more intensity.

Each time it happens, Ichigo is left wondering. Thinking that, maybe, Grimmjow stays away to spare them both. If they acted on those frightening, ferocious feelings, maybe they couldn’t keep their distance anymore. Maybe their lives wouldn’t be the same anymore.

Ichigo doesn’t know if he likes or dislikes the idea more.

He lets himself imagine, sometimes. To wonder briefly, what would happen. If they got lost in the rush of the fight again, if the pull between them became too much again. If they tumbled to the ground in a heap of bloody limbs and torn clothes, panting and biting at each other like animals before joining in that maddeningly instinctive way again.

Ichigo shudders at such thoughts, pushing them away. 

\- - -

It’s a struggle, sometimes. When Grimmjow stands just a bit too close to him, Ichigo is sure that Grimmjow’s control can slip too. When Grimmjow smells like fondness and his aura itself feels like an embrace, Ichigo knows that Grimmjow _wants_ him too.

It’s just that Ichigo doesn’t know what to do with this information.

Neither of them knows how to handle the gravitation between them. For now, they circle each other like defensive, anxious wild beasts, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to strike. They wait for something. For something to snap, perhaps. To effortlessly crash them into each other, like nature intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think! And please share your opinion - should it be alpha Grimmjow/omega Ichigo or alpha Ichigo/omega Grimmjow? I left it open for interpretation and I seriously can’t decide which direction to spin this. I could also make a couple different routes featuring different combinations of roles.
> 
> I'm thinking that their bonding was mutually accepted and welcomed, no one was forced into it. They just need to work through their feelings.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between them is strong but their hearts are insecure.
> 
> P.S. For this chapter, I still didn't specify their roles because it wasn't necessary. There's a development (wink wink) in their interactions but they are still emotionally closed-off from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!!
> 
> Alright guys, I received tons of feedback and I am immensely thankful to every single one of you! It seems that the majority of readers would like to see Alpha Grimmjow and Omega Ichigo, so I think I'll be going with this combination for this story. But! There were also some opinions that expressed an interest for the opposite variation and I want to write it too, so I'm thinking of starting a separate work for Alpha Ichigo/Omega Grimmjow.

Around two months pass like that, with the two of them stuck in their familiar routine. Nothing seems to change, with Grimmjow keeping his distance and Ichigo making do with what little scraps of closeness he can get.

It gets difficult sometimes. There are nights when Ichigo wakes from a fitful sleep, with a gnawing feeling in his chest. At those times, he’s sure he can feel Grimmjow, wherever he might be. He just feels the pull between them, the pulsing bond, calling out to each of them, left unanswered.

Ichigo tries to tamp it all down. He knows it’s useless to be hung up on such sentimental things.

\- - -

The quality of their bond seems to fluctuate a little. Sometimes the pull is harsh and almost too much, drawing a heated string taut in Ichigo’s heart, urging him to do things he wouldn’t even dream of. Other times, it’s bearable even in the middle of their fights, the bond humming with contentment at their proximity.

It must be one of those times when the bond is acting up, its force making Ichigo’s arms just a little wobbly as he parries Grimmjow’s strikes, his steps just a bit too slow. With Grimmjow in his resurreccion, shortcomings like that are fatal.

Grimmjow is quickly pressing into his space, the sharp jabs of his clawed hands coming closer to their target with each lunge. Ichigo blocks the attacks as best as he can, but the air between them seems to change with every passing second. There’s no survival instinct screaming at the back of his head, there seems to be no hostility, even, in the way that Grimmjow’s claws clang against Ichigo’s zanpakuto. At this rate, it almost feels like regular sparring.

And just like that, something inside Ichigo snaps and gives in, just a little. 

Grimmjow’s hand finally meets its mark, aiming straight for Ichigo’s unprotected shoulder. At the last moment, the deadly curl of Grimmjow’s claws unfolds, and instead of the stabbing pain Ichigo had braced himself for, Grimmjow’s palm slams into his shoulder, the sharp black nails digging into Ichigo’s skin beneath the layer of the shinigami uniform.

The hit knocks Ichigo over effortlessly, and he goes down like a tree in a storm. By the time his back slams into the floor of the training bunker, Grimmjow has grasped both of his shoulders in his sharp claws.

Ichigo’s chest heaves with a mix of adrenaline, excitement and anticipation rushing through his veins as Grimmjow’s body presses on top of his. The arrancar’s long blue hair spills over his shoulders, caging them in like a curtain from both sides.

“What the hell was that, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow grates with a rough voice, hackles still raised, “You were wide open.”

“I suppose I was,” Ichigo manages a breathy answer, his eyes focused entirely on Grimmjow’s wide open ones.

Grimmjow stares down at him with a gaze befitting a real predator – his eyes are still wild from the fight, pupils dilated with excitement, the striking blue rings around them shining with a mysterious glint.

“What the fuck,” Grimmjow growls in his throat, unsure what to make of that answer. His fingers clench harder on Ichigo’s shoulders, making Ichigo wince slightly.

Ichigo just stares dazedly, just as dumbfounded by his own reaction. Even so, his lips part a little, and his neck seems to arch up on its own, his head rising up from the ground.

Grimmjow snarls one more time and finally pounces. The first sudden touch on Ichigo’s lips feels startling, with Grimmjow downright biting at Ichigo’s mouth with his sharp teeth and prying his lips wide open.

Ichigo gasps into the ferocious kiss, opening up just as a hot tongue makes its way inside, rubbing insistently against his own. One clawed hand slides into Ichigo’s hair, grabbing a fistful of the orange locks at the back of his head and holding it in a tight grip. Using the grip he has on Ichigo’s hair, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo’s head back and breaks the kiss, instead leaning down to clamp his teeth on Ichigo’s heated neck. 

Ichigo can’t help but cry out at the sharp sting of teeth in his skin, undoubtedly drawing blood. His hands shoot up of their own accord to grasp at Grimmjow’s arms, shoulders, anywhere they can reach. Grimmjow starts lapping up the lazy slide of blood, as if soothing the wound, and Ichigo shamelessly gasps again, unable to reign in any of his reactions.

The sound Grimmjow makes in response is something of a purr, rumbling deep in his chest with apparent satisfaction. The bond mark lower on Ichigo’s neck tingles sympathetically and Ichigo squirms in Grimmjow’s grasp, feeling just a little overwhelmed.

Feeling the need to be as close as they possibly can right now, Ichigo decides to return the gesture and turns his head to sink his teeth into the side of Grimmjow’s neck as well. Grimmjow only rumbles again pleasantly, allowing the bite, though his tail whips the ground behind him impatiently.

Grimmjow’s grip on Ichigo’s shoulder and hair eventually loosens, hands travelling to Ichigo’s waist to grab him there, making Ichigo’s back arch and pushing their bodies snug against each other, their legs tangling together.

Ichigo feels like he’s melting into the touches. Involuntarily, his hips rut up against Grimmjow’s and the arrancar growls in his throat again. Ichigo just noses against his face, seeking out Grimmjow’s lips again, and for once, Grimmjow complies easily, covering Ichigo’s mouth with his again.

Their hands run along each other’s bodies, feeling out the shapes and curves of them, savouring the sensations and tucking them away into memory. Despite the passion overcoming them, it doesn’t feel frenzied or urgent. 

They kiss and touch one another like that for a long time, until the fire in their chests dies down somewhat and a semblance of clear thought can finally enter their heads.

The first to react is Grimmjow. He rears back suddenly, looking a little confused with a frown in his brow. Ichigo looks back at him through half-lidded eyes and carefully pulls his hands away from where they had been resting on the arrancar’s waist. Their bond sizzles with a burst of uncertainty and both of them seemingly close off from each other, crawling back into their shells of forced indifference.

Grimmjow’s form momentarily glows with a sheen of white light, and his resurreccion smoothly fades away, leaving him in his usual, more human form. He leans back quietly, sitting back on his haunches and looking to the side.

Ichigo rises on his elbows slowly, scanning Grimmjow’s expression cautiously.

“Don’t blame this shit on me,” Grimmjow grits through his teeth and rises to his feet, kicking at the sand below as if in frustration.

Ichigo doesn’t know how to answer, so he doesn’t. He sits up, his shoulders hunching despite himself into something of a guarded posture. For some reason, their parting feels a little too cold, even for them.

That night, they separate quietly, with barely a glance shared between them, almost guiltily. 

Ichigo returns home with a weird feeling in his chest. The bond seems secure now, buzzing with a satisfaction he hasn’t felt in a long while. But his heart wavers, feeling a tiny bit hurt by their lack of proper communication.

Ichigo knows that these things take time, especially in a relationship as unconventional as theirs. He wills himself to sleep that night with this hopeful thought in the forefront of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think! <3


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo doesn't know what to do and it's getting annoying. Luckily, Grimmjow shows up at the best (?) time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter, the longest so far!!
> 
> It's quite difficult to navigate the emotions of these two, but I'm letting it flow naturally.
> 
> Also, I finally specified their roles, even if it's subtle.

After their last peculiar encounter, Grimmjow doesn’t show up for two whole weeks. Ichigo has more than enough time to think and overthink their current situation and his own feelings about it.

Ichigo comes to a not so satisfactory conclusion. He realizes that whether Grimmjow is here or not, Ichigo doesn’t know what he really wants from him. It’s frustrating but at least Ichigo can now tell himself that they haven’t been doing anything wrong, not really.

It’s just that they don’t know what to expect from each other. More precisely, what _else_ to expect from each other, rather than their usual. But it’s becoming clearer and clearer that their bond craves something more than that. 

Their last fight had spiralled gloriously out of control, and neither of them seemed to mind until their brains actually caught up with what was happening.

That’s the thing, isn’t it? They are trying to be so rational about this, so controlled. But the bond is a polar opposite of rational and controlled. Now that they have something like _that_ between them, it’s impossible to stick to their old ways. 

Even with this knowledge, Ichigo finds that he still doesn’t have an answer as to what he should actually _do_ about it. Deep down, he has a nagging feeling that all they need is some simple quality time together. Like regular _mates_. But how the hell is he supposed to get that across to someone like Grimmjow? Was that even possible? Fighting has always _been_ quality time for them, after all.

After one more late evening of overthinking and annoying himself with bond-related thoughts, Ichigo grumpily goes to bed. He’s tired of his own useless thoughts and just wants to get away from this topic altogether. 

However, his dreams are not on his side that night.

Ichigo finds himself lying on something soft, halfway sinking into it as if it was a cloud. The atmosphere around him is also hazy like the inside of a cloud, the only difference being the soft pastel colours of it. As Ichigo glances down at himself, however, he can’t focus on the surroundings anymore.

There is a large white panther draped over his torso, its huge black paws resting on Ichigo’s bare chest. Despite the size of the animal, it feels weightless. All Ichigo can feel is warmth and softness all around him.

The panther opens its eyes, as if feeling Ichigo’s gaze on it, and those eyes are startingly blue. Of course. Ichigo isn’t surprised, although he can’t pinpoint why he feels so at ease with this animal. 

Ichigo keeps staring and the panther’s head moves closer. A scratchy tongue runs over Ichigo’s cheek and he shivers, closing his eyes and turning his face away from the sensation.

As Ichigo turns, he feels his surroundings shift, and suddenly he’s lying on his side in his bed. He opens his eyes again and there’s no panther this time. This time… there’s warmth at his back, and the weight of an arm around his waist.

Ichigo is confused only for a moment. He feels so warm and cosy and _safe_ in this embrace that he knows with certainty who is holding him like that.

The bond is humming with fulfilment and satisfaction, and Ichigo feels at peace to the depths of his soul. Yes, this is the feeling he can only get with his mate, the warmth and safety which he can only find in the arms of his alpha–

Ichigo jolts awake.

He stares blankly into the darkness of his room and sighs heavily. He is _not_ going to analyse that. Dreams sure have a way of shoving those repressed needs down your throat. 

Ichigo feels so shaken and frankly embarrassed by what was happening in his very unexpected dream, that he doesn’t immediately notice what must have woken him in the first place.

There’s the unmistakable crack of static in the air which always precedes the opening of a garganta. Ichigo’s sleepy mind has no time to process that realization before the black maw of the portal unzips in his room, accompanied by the usual tearing sound.

Ichigo barely manages to sit up before Grimmjow walks into the room like he owns the place.

“Gah. Not again,” Grimmjow complains, spotting Ichigo in his bed.

The time difference between dimensions is an interesting thing, and Grimmjow seems to have a talent for getting into the human realm right in the middle of the night.

“I thought for sure it was daytime by now. The hell,” Grimmjow says, scratching the back of his neck. He gives Ichigo a pointed look. “Not up for a fight, are you?”

Ichigo just blinks at him. “Not really…” he answers slowly, still feeling a bit disoriented. For Grimmjow to barge in right after _that_ dream… What timing. 

Grimmjow’s sharp gaze is still plastered on him, somewhere below his face, and Ichigo looks down. He suddenly feels terribly self-conscious and yanks the covers up over his bare chest. Only after doing that, he feels even more stupid.

Grimmjow doesn’t react to Ichigo’s unnecessary modesty and instead asks, “Why are you up anyway?”

Ichigo thinks for a moment, not really sure of the answer himself. “I guess you woke me,” he tries, watching Grimmjow as the arrancar curiously looks around the room, as he usually does.

“Hm. I’ll be at Kisuke’s. Meet me in the morning,” Grimmjow says offhandedly and moves to the window, ready to hop out.

Ichigo tenses at that, his back straightening. Leaving already? Just like that?

“Wait,” the word leaves his mouth without his permission and Ichigo is left to deal with the consequences as Grimmjow stops and turns to look at him with mild interest.

“You could, uh…” Ichigo scrambles for ideas, his mind still reeling with afterimages of those damn dreams. 

“What is it, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow says gruffly, turning to fully face Ichigo.

Ichigo feels like he’s losing his mind because he suddenly thinks it wouldn’t be so bad to at least offer to… to what? Cuddle? He wants to punch himself for even thinking such thoughts but he needs to say _something_.

Ichigo looks up to meet Grimmjow’s steady gaze and suddenly his chest tightens with that familiar insecurity. Some sort of pained longing that makes Ichigo want to claw at his own skin.

Maybe the feeling is what finally helps him make up his mind. Ichigo fidgets in place a bit, then takes a deep breath. 

“Could you… stay here for tonight? Just to sleep, I mean. If you want to,” Ichigo gets every word out with difficulty, and hopes that he doesn’t sound as awkward as he feels.

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo like he’s grown a second head.

Then he just snorts, seemingly deciding that it must be some kind of joke. “You scared of the dark or somethin’?” Grimmjow asks in a way that was probably meant to be mocking, but just comes out confused. 

“No, I just… I just want you here,” Ichigo fights on, forcing down his rising mortification at his own words. 

Grimmjow just stares harder, no longer finding any humour in the situation. The look of determination in Ichigo’s warm brown eyes seems to catch Grimmjow off guard a little. The arrancar blinks owlishly, looking quite seriously stunned.

Ichigo starts to fear that he has completely broken Grimmjow, but the wide blue eyes finally narrow in suspicion and Grimmjow tilts his chin up haughtily.

“Why,” he deadpans, the mask of indifference falling into place. 

Ichigo sighs, feeling a pang of irritation. He didn’t put so much effort for nothing. 

“Do I have to spell everything out? Just come here, dumbass,” Ichigo says with exasperation and lies back down, scooting closer to the wall and leaving one side of the bed open. He fumbles with the covers and settles on his side with his back to Grimmjow, feeling like he can’t face what he’s gotten into.

A moment passes in tense silence, then Ichigo hears footsteps approaching the bed and a determined flop rattles the bed, making Ichigo bounce a little. 

“Fine. But we’re going to Kisuke’s in the morning,” Grimmjow states gruffly, shaking the bed some more as he arranges himself.

“Fine,” Ichigo throws back, resolutely staring at the wall. Everything falls quiet again and Grimmjow must be lying stiff as a board because it doesn’t even feel like he’s there, except for his very noticeable reiatsu. 

Ichigo shifts carefully, but doesn’t dare to look over his shoulder. God, this couldn’t be more awkward. Will either of them even sleep tonight?

As time passes, Ichigo starts to think that this isn’t so bad. The silence isn’t as oppressive as it had seemed, and now he can actually hear Grimmjow’s soft breathing behind him. 

There’s also a faint sense of warmth, and Ichigo isn’t sure whether it’s physical or if it’s something else, like the weird sensations the bond conjures. Speaking of the bond, it’s flickering with hints of uncertainty, but is mostly peaceful. At least the annoying feeling of longing is gone. 

Ichigo sighs involuntarily and doesn’t even notice when he relaxes. He just hopes there won’t be any more compromising dreams tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm so thankful to everyone who have been following and reading this work. <3


End file.
